The present invention pertains generally to ornamental objects such as pendants, broaches, necklaces, rings, bracelets, earrings, and the like, and more particularly to ornamental glass objects made out of fuseable glass and a method for making same.
Glass products and their method of fabrication are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,137 shows a method for producing bas-relief stained glass using glass ground to a powder. The powdered glass is mixed with a vehicle to produce a paste which is applied to a sheet of glass. The applied layer of paste forms a design on the sheet of glass and has a raised appearance relative to the sheet of glass. The sheet of glass is heated for a period of time at a temperature high enough to bond the powdered glass paste to the sheet of glass, but low enough to prevent permanent deformation of the sheet of glass and to maintain the design formed by the paste on the sheet of glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,933 illustrates light reflective buttons made from a plurality of fused strata, the top stratum having an exposed reflective area, preferably of pleochroic or dichroic material in a plane. Manufacture of the buttons involves stacking the top stratum with the reflective area exposed on top of a sub-stratum, and then heating the complex to a temperature sufficient to fuse the stack. During fusion, the stack forms a dome with a flat base. Sub-strata may be added to the stack as needed prior to heating for strength and/or aesthetic purposes. Preferably the strata are all glass, with the top stratum being a cut or otherwise shaped piece of sheet glass commonly known as xe2x80x9cdichroic glass.xe2x80x9d For a reflective area comprised of a plane of pleochroic or dichroic crystalline material, the temperature at which fusion of the strata occurs is too low to melt the crystalline plane, and so it is substantially unaffected by the heating. Thus, the reflective area holds its shape and may be incorporated into the button in whatever form is desired. Along with decorative uses, these buttons may be used as safety reflectors mounted on objects or clothing worn by persons or animals. A temperature range of 1400-1450 degrees Fahrenheit is used for partial fusion, and a temperature range of 1550-1650 degrees Fahrenheit is used for total fusion.
The present invention is directed to glass objects and a method for their manufacture. In a preferred embodiment, the objects comprise articles of jewelry. However, the objects could be used for other decorative purposes as well. The objects are fabricated from various colors of fuseable glass which when heated and then cooled will not crack. Dichroic glass can also be used. Three different glass elements are used to make the objects: a base, elongated stringers, and chips. Also, three different temperatures are used to manufacture the objects: (1) a high temperature for fusing the base, (2) an intermediate temperature for fusing the stringers to the chips to form a pattern, and (3) a low temperature for bonding the pattern to the base. The three temperatures are purposefully selected to result in the proper degree of melting to fuse the elements without turning the end product into a blob.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method for making an ornamental glass object, comprises:
(a) providing at least one piece of base glass;
(b) providing at least one piece of stringer glass;
(c) providing at least one piece of chip glass;
(d) providing a heating device such as a kiln;
(e) using the heating device to heat the base glass to a first temperature sufficient to partially melt the base glass;
(f) allowing the base glass to cool;
(g) arranging the stringer glass and the chip glass in abutting relationship to form a pattern;
(h) using the heating device to heat the pattern to a second temperature sufficient to partially melt the stringer glass and the chip glass, and to fuse the stringer glass and the chip glass together, the second temperature being lower than the first temperature;
(i) allowing the fused pattern to cool;
(j) placing the fused pattern in abutting relationship with the base glass;
(k) using the heating device to heat the fused pattern and the base glass to a third temperature sufficient to fuse the pattern to the base glass, the third temperature being lower than the second temperature; and,
(l) allowing the pattern and the base glass to cool.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the first temperature is about 1549xc2x0 Fahrenheit, the second temperature is about 1517xc2x0 Fahrenheit, and the third temperature is about 1443xc2x0 Fahrenheit.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, a plurality of pieces of base glass are arranged in abutting relationship so as to form a structure having an aperture.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, the pattern is formed by placing the stinger glass on top of the chip glass.
In accordance with another important feature of the invention, the pattern is arranged so that no two pieces of the chip glass touch one another.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.